Off to the Races
by Apailana
Summary: [Vikturio / PLOV] Y a partir de entonces, a cualquier lugar al que uno fuese, el otro también iría. Tan sólo ellos dos recorriendo los Estados Unidos en un automóvil de lujo: no importaba nada, ni nadie, sino ellos. [MAFIA!AU & SUGAR DADDY!AU] Inspirado en "Off to the Races" de Lana del Rey y en Lolita de Vladimir Nabokov.


**Disclaimer:** Yuri! On Ice y sus personajes, Lana del Rey y sus canciones, Vladimir Nabokov y su _Lolita,_ Edgar Allan Poe y su Ginny NO me pertenecen. Lo único de mi propiedad es mi retraso asquerosamente largo.

* * *

Este fic participa en el **Amigo Invisible PLOV 2017** organizado en nuestro grupo de FB. Mi amiga secreta es **Any Klainer**.

De las tres ideas que Any me ha pedido he elegido dos: **1) Del tipo la novela** _ **Lolita**_ **de Vladimir Nabokov. Y 2) Basado en alguna canción de Lana del Rey** (he elegido "Off to the Races", pero también he escuchado mientras escribía -y pueden ustedes también escuchar mientras leen- "National Anthem", "Burning Desire", "Blue Jeans" y "Lolita").

*Dejó un apartado de mis notas de autor al final de la historia para hablar sobre la escritura de este fic*

* * *

 **ADVERTENCIAS:**

*Relación entre un mayor y un menor de edad. Cuando se conocen, Viktor tiene 38 años y Yuri 12; posteriormente, 41 y 15; y para el desenlace, podemos inferir que han pasado un par de años más.

*Fic algo oscuro (tengan en cuenta que está inspirado en una canción de Lana y en _Lolita_ ).

*MAFIA!AU

*Mención de otros temas delicados como situaciones eróticas, consumo y venta de drogas, violencia y muertes.

*Mención de relaciones pasadas de Viktor con dos personas más y Yuri con alguien más (se nombra a una chica y se dejan _implícitos_ a dos chicos, aunque tampoco es muy difícil imaginar quiénes son).

 ***** NARRADOR POCO FIABLE.

*Tanto la **historia** como la **voz que narra** son productos de la **ficción** por lo que no comprometen ninguna opinión real de la autora.

*Referencias directas a _Lolita._

 **.**

*One-Shot de 12,000 palabras, para que lo tomen en cuenta según lo que gusten leer en una sentada (lo comento porque una vez me dijeron que escribo capítulos —en este caso un shot— demasiado largos y que dan flojera… xD me sentí tan mal esa vez).

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Para: _ **Any Klainer**_

De: _**Apailana**_

Inspirado en la canción de Lana del Rey del mismo nombre.

* * *

 **OFF TO THE RACES**

* * *

"Light of his life, fire of his loins

Keep me forever, tell me you own me

Light of your life, fire of your loins

Tell me you own me, gimme them coins"

* * *

Detrás de ellos el sol comenzó a caer con un sonido terso. Y, perezosamente, el lienzo se fue coloreando, pincelada tras pincelada, de un violeta nostálgico que fue diluyendo a aquel naranja pueril del que ya no quedaba más que un rastro feliz.

Era el ocaso de esa relación que años atrás, cuando más inmoral era, había comenzado a gestarse. Era el cansancio de uno de los muchos días de los que ahora habrían de compartir... hasta que la muerte los separase.

La serenidad dulce de ese alrededor en el que se desenvolvían armonizaba deliciosamente con la aceleración amarga de esa vida en la que se habían unido.

El vendaval helado y el paisaje cada vez más borroso propios de los trescientos ilegales kilómetros por hora a los que habían llegado no lograban sino excitarlos más. ¡Eran libres! ¿Pues qué era la libertad entonces sino eso? Juntos acelerando en esa carrera contra sí mismos: Más, más, más, más, ¡más!

Con tacto firme y con expresión inclemente, Viktor aceleró a los 320 kilómetros por hora que provocaron un jalón más de adrenalina directo a su entrepierna. Aguzó la mirada hacía un lado y hacia enfrente de su descapotable y se preguntó hacia dónde iban. ¿Acaso importaba? Habían ido ya hacia todos lados, pero no querían sino ir hacia el otro. Cuántas veces no había recorrido las interestatales norteamericanas, solo, con compañía, pero siempre, siempre tocándose a sí mismo o tocando a otros para pensar que se trataba de ese único ángel. Y ahora, ahí estaban: tan sólo ellos dos en su Jaguar F-Type de un rojo tan intenso como el rojo que los había unido.

Finalmente tenía consigo a su pequeña estrellita escarlata que tanto había codiciado con un anhelo bestial. Su Yuri. Su pecado, su alma. Por la mañana, parado en su metro cuarenta y ocho de estatura en un solo calcetín. Con pantalones. En la escuela. En la ley. Y fuera de ésta. Concebido únicamente para el momento en el que pudiese estar entre sus brazos. No importaría lo que pasase ni lo que dejase de pasar, ni lo que Yuri hiciese ni lo que dejase de hacer, jamás dejaría que su preciado _nymphet_ —sí, _nymphet_ o nínfula,pues su suavidad etérea no correspondía con la de los vulgares sátiros o con la de los simplones faunos— a quien sin saberlo había estado buscando durante toda una vida se le escapase de sus garras: tenía planeado someter bajo su poder degenerado a ese niño por siempre. Después de todo, no era como si ambos tuviesen alguna otra opción.

Una sonrisa depravada se formó en su rostro de cocainómano. A un lado suyo, recostado con simpleza entre el asiento del copiloto y entre su regazo, su _nymphet_ de cabellos dorados había pasado los últimos veinte minutos —en los cuales él había acelerado de 120 a 320— realizándole una húmeda y apetitosa felación. Se aferró con una mano al volante y con la otra sujetó al rubio por los pelos. El adolescente había estado demasiado ocupado esforzándose por chupar de arriba para abajo y por tragar todo lo que pudiese esa verga que parecía haber sido creada para forzar su cuerpo estrecho, por lo que apenas y se inmutó cuando el hombre mayor se la retiró con un _plop_ húmedo y de inmediato lo jaló con agresividad para rellenar ese vacío con su lengua que trató de penetrarlo hasta donde su pene había llegado.

Yuri gimió en medio del beso y a Viktor no le importó en lo más mínimo despegar su vista de la carretera para concentrarse en su creatura mítica. Estaban drogados, extasiados y excitados. Se despegó del rubio que boqueó como un pez sacado del agua al quedarse con la garganta vacía, y desaceleró en busca de un lugar para estacionarse. No le importaba en lo más mínimo llevar al menor más allá de cualquier límite social, moral o legal, por lo que lo de menos hubiese sido llevarlo más allá de los 350, sin embargo, su erección liberada más no satisfecha —cubierta por su presemen y por la saliva de su _nymphet_ — dolía demasiado: una mamada de esos pequeños labios era tentadora, pero lo que él necesitaba no era un remedio momentáneo sino una satisfacción duradera.

Detendría el auto, le ordenaría a Yuri sentarse en su regazo y ahí mismo lo follaría hasta correrse dentro de él. Después de eso, lo echaría de nuevo al asiento de copiloto y seguirían su camino: _juntos_ , _a las carreras_. "No era como si tuviésemos otra opción": se lo había venido repitiendo una y otra y otra vez a lo largo del último año. No era sino la verdad y eso era lo que harían.

De Riker's Island a

Manhattan,

Virginia,

Tennessee,

Texas,

New Mexico,

Arizona.

Finalmente, California,

LA y después las Vegas.

La noche se elevó sobre ellos y después de los jadeos sólo quedó el silencio.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Conoció a Yuri Plisetsky cuando éste tenía doce años. Tres más de los de Beatrice cuando Dante la amó profundamente. Los mismos de Laurel cuando Petrarca la amó perdidamente. Los mismos de Annabel Leigh y de Dolores Haze cuando Humbert Humbert las encontró. Uno menos de los de Virginia cuando Harry Edgar la poseyó. Y probablemente los mismos de los de los perineos pubescentes a los que Virgilio prefirió cantarles en una sola nota. Todas estas creaturas —pues creía firmemente que Virgilio había visto en sus mozuelos lo mismo de sublime y de lánguido que él veía en Yuri— no eran sino _nymphets_ de cabellos rubios que revolotearon en el viento, en el polen y en el polvo, flores doradas, niñas brillantes, sonrojadas, adorables, enjoyadas y adornadas.

Pues, efectivamente, en el momento en el que lo hubo conocido, no dudó ni un instante en referirse a él con el término iniciado por Humbert Humbert, permítanme presentarlo: —existen doncellas que entre los límites de los nueve y los catorce años revelan a ciertos viajeros embrujados (dos o más veces mayores que ellas pues es la diferencia de edad una clave para que éstos puedan identificarlas) su verdadera naturaleza que no es humana, sino nínfica (es decir, demoníaca)—, a estas creaturas aquél las designó como " _nymphets_ " o "nínfulas".

Lo cierto era que cuando en esa primavera negligente y sugerente, su antiguo mentor, Yakov Feltsman, —a quien a los quince había dejado atrás por varias razones (había sido demasiado díscolo como para poder reprimirse bajo su cuidado, había nacido para superar a cualquiera que quisiese ponerlo bajo su mando y, principalmente, había necesitado nuevos aires en un intento febril por encontrarle remedio a su padecimiento, a esa peculiar e inmoral afición)— lo llamó para informarle, de la manera más descarada posible, que se largaba de la maldita Rusia y que más le valía abrirle las puertas de los jodidos Estados Unidos, Viktor no pudo sino esbozar una inocultable y genuina expresión de sorpresa que inmediatamente fue tragada por una agria apatía condensada tras quince años de separación. Pudo no haber hecho nada o, por el contrario, pudo haberle cerrado las puertas de un cielo rojo, blanco y azul que ya no era más aquél en el que habían nacido. No obstante, decidió que se las daría de buen hombre y que ayudaría a aquél que lo había sacado de las calles heladas y que había puesto pan caliente en su boca cuando más lo había necesitado. Ah, no cabía duda de que la mafia no era sino una familia grande y descarriada. Qué sería de los rusos si no ayudasen a otros rusos estando en América. Lo mejor de todo era que Yakov ni siquiera tendría que enterarse de que la única patética razón por la que había decidido no recibir con fuegos artificiales, balas y sangre a su grupo de inmigrantes no era por todas las veces en que había salvado su vida, ni porque lo hubiese considerado como un padre, no, lo único que había evitado que asesinase al hombre que lo crío y a los niños con los que creció era que al recordar aquellos días no pudo evitar sentir una pizca de curiosidad por lo que habría sido de Mila, aquella nínfula pelirroja que a los catorce años había batido las alas en su cama con tal de obtener el dinero suficiente para poder echar a andar cualquiera que fuese ese negocio propio que tanto quería iniciar.

—Mila no está. —Le dijo Yakov con aburrimiento y rompió así sus ilusiones mientras salían del restaurante de acceso exclusivo _La petite fée de la mer,_ ubicado a la orilla de La Jolla, en la costa de San Diego, para dirigirse a pie hacia la pequeña playa Shell en donde se encontrarían con algunos de sus selectos acompañantes recién llegados. Para el hombre mayor no había pasado desapercibida la expresión idiota de su antiguo heredero buscando entre sus compatriotas. Sabía que Viktor era un cabrón que subestimaba a los demás (y con justas razones la mayoría de las veces), pero no esperaba que hubiese sido tan ingenuo como para en verdad creerse que jamás se había dado cuenta de que había mantenido relaciones sexuales por varios años con la muñequita, ja, pues en pos de esa ingenuidad le daría un premio directo a su orgullo—. Se escapó con una princesita de la mafia italiana a Chequia, pusieron un bar y han vivido juntas desde entonces.

Viktor rodó los ojos ante la provocación de Yakov. _Claro que sí_ , Mila no parecía muy lesbiana cuando se la mamaba a cambio de una onza de cocaína. De cualquier modo, bien por ella, bien por ambas, y que vivieran felices y comieran perdices. No le importaba. Además, lo más probable era que ahora que la nínfula ya estaba crecida, no le hubiese resultado igual de atractiva.

Mila y también su primer esposo. No eran sino mentiras. ¡El mundo era un maldito complot en su contra! Un fraude constante que tras intentos de máscaras de ninfas ocultaba a creaturas rancias y desagradables. Precisamente por eso, él se encantaba con joder al mundo que tanto lo jodía. ¿Justo, no?

Un escalofrío de aburrimiento, mejor conocido como un bajón de glucosa, lo invadió y maldijo internamente ante esa penosa situación en la que se encontraba. Sin prestarle atención y apenas mascullando respuestas a lo que el otro le decía, tentó dentro de los bolsillos de su abrigo Burberry en busca de su iPhone, se inventaría una excusa tonta y se largaría de ahí lo antes posible ¡ya había perdido todo su preciado día en estupideces! Claramente, él no sería quien enviase al otro mundo a Yakov (al menos no por ahora), pero tampoco sería quien le salvase el pellejo, ¡no tenía tiempo para esas boberías baratas!

Todavía estaba caminando detrás del viejo jefe de la Bratvá por un corredor de concreto acondicionado con un barandal de hierro ubicado a un lado de la riviera cuando, a través de éste, una repentina sensación de una familiaridad acogedora explotó en el _splash_ espumoso de una ola que rompió contra la parte baja de esa estructura que daba hacia el mar—, ¡ah! así que esta es la piscina natural para niños! —canturreó Yakov mirando hacia el azul, no obstante, Viktor no pudo sino mirar hacia el marrón terso, temeroso e inocente, pues, entonces, sin la más mínima advertencia, otra ola arrasó hasta lo más profundo de su corazón y, bajo un baño de sol caramelizado, casi perdiéndose y transfigurándose en el crepúsculo, en la arena sucia y humedecida, semi-desnudo, agachándose en la busca de un tesoro enterrado y después volteando sobre sus rodillas: ahí estaba la luz de su vida y el fuego de su entrañas posando su vista sobre él a través de unas desgastadas gafas oscuras que acababa de encontrarse.

Una mata de cabellos de oro hasta su mentón, unos hombros pálidos y frágiles, una espalda sedosa, flexible y desnuda. Un diminuto short de textil que imitaba la piel de un tigre ocultaba de sus ojos de mono envejecido, pero no de su memoria ni de su imaginación, ni de la eternidad ni de la ficción, las nalgas juveniles que él había toqueteado o que habría de toquetear en algún día inmortal. Y, como si de pronto él se hubiese convertido en un viejo sabio poseedor de todos los cuentos antiguos, quien de todos los habidos y por haber tuviese como favorito el de un príncipe perdido buscado por su padre, el rey, y por sus caballeros, pudo reconocer en esa piel demasiado blanca una pequeña marca en la parte interna y superior de su muslo izquierdo, ahí, casi oculta tras los shorts; la criatura se dio la vuelta y ahí estaba, el príncipe perdido, secuestrado y encontrado en harapos gitanos a través de los cuales su desnudez sonreía al rey y a su sabio. Con admiración y con deleite (el rey llorando de júbilo, todas las campanas del reino soñando, y el viejo sabio borracho), pudo reconocer sus pezones brillantes, rosados y duros donde sus labios habrían de succionar; su adorable abdomen demasiado plano incluso para su edad donde su lengua camino abajo habría de detenerse un instante; y esas caderas pueriles en las cuales habría de besar la marca crenulada dejada por la banda de sus shorts en algún día demente e inmortal en un reino junto al mar.

La magnitud de la imagen no pudo sino evocarle el último poema que Edgar Allan Poe escribió para su esposa muerta, Virginia Eliza Clemm Poe, cuyo nombre de nínfula habría sido Ginny o "Annabel Lee":

"It was many and many a year ago,  
In a kingdom by the sea,  
That a maiden there lived whom you may know  
By the name of Annabel Lee;  
And this maiden she lived with no other thought  
Than to love and be loved by me.

 _I_ was a child and _she_ was a child,  
In this kingdom by the sea:  
But we loved with a love that was more than love-  
I and my Annabel Lee;  
With a love that the winged seraphs of heaven  
Coveted her and me.

And this was the reason that, long ago,  
In this kingdom by the sea,  
A wind blew out of a cloud, chilling  
My beautiful Annabel Lee;  
So that her highborn kinsman came  
And bore her away from me,  
To shut her up in a sepulchre  
In this kingdom by the sea.

The angels, not half so happy in heaven,  
Went envying her and me-  
Yes!-that was the reason (as all men know,  
In this kingdom by the sea)  
That the wind came out of the cloud by night,  
Chilling and killing my Annabel Lee.

But our love it was stronger by far than the love  
Of those who were older than we-  
Of many far wiser than we-  
And neither the angels in heaven above,  
Nor the demons down under the sea,  
Can ever dissever my soul from the soul  
Of the beautiful Annabel Lee:

For the moon never beams, without bringing me dreams  
Of the beautiful Annabel Lee;  
And the stars never rise, but I feel the bright eyes  
Of the beautiful Annabel Lee;  
And so, all the night-tide, I lie down by the side  
Of my darling-my darling-my life and my bride,  
In her sepulchre there by the sea,  
In her tomb by the sounding sea."

Las seis estrofas se reprodujeron en un mismo segundo en su mente creando un efecto de tristeza profunda. "Te amaré hasta el final de los tiempos, prométeme que serás mío", los treinta y ocho años que había vivido hasta entonces se afilaron hasta un punto palpitante y se desvanecieron.

Ese destello, ese estremecimiento, ese impacto de reconocimiento apasionado hubiese sido demasiado difícil de explicar de no ser porque probablemente se trató del mismo instante inesperado que permaneció en la eternidad en el cual Humbert Humbert se enamoró a primera vista de Lolita, o Edgar de Ginny, o Dante de Beatrice, o Petrarca de Laurel, ¡o Virgilio de sus niños!. Durante el transcurso del momento de un rayo solar en el que su mirada se deslizó sobre el niño arrodillado, el vacío de su alma logró succionar cada detalle de esa hermosura brillante que comparó con los rasgos de todos aquellos infantes muertos. Poco después, por supuesto, ese Yuri, _su Yuri_ , iría a eclipsar por completo a sus prototipos. Evidentemente, y lo que quiero recalcar es que ese descubrimiento que hizo Viktor de Yuri no era sino otra fatal consecuencia de ese "reino junto al mar", de esos pasados tortuosos. Se enamoró de ese niño como lo había hecho de Mila, como cualquier otro hombre hechizado como él lo hubiera hecho de los mismos infantes iniciáticos, pues en realidad ninguno de ellos hubiese podido amar a cualquiera de éstos si antes no hubiesen amado todos al mismo: ¡se trataba siempre del mismo amor a primera vista, a última vista, a cualquier vista!

Supo de inmediato que, a partir de entonces, su vida habría de resumirse en la vida de ese niño, no obstante, realizó un esfuerzo agónico por tratar de reponer su compostura, por tratar de que el aire expirado le regresase a los pulmones y que la sangre concentrada en un sólo tumor al resto del cuerpo. Supo también que ya nunca podría quitarle la vista de encima, que lo acosaría como un animal por el resto de sus días, sin embargo, si quería seguir viviendo, al menos le quedaría el mirar a otro lado al mismo tiempo que lo miraba a él: a tan sólo unos metros del niño, varios animales grises y acurrucados estaban prendados de Yuri con una curiosidad semejante a la suya. Se trataba de focas y de lobos marinos, y ¿no habían sido también mamíferos marinos los confundidos con sirenas por los navegantes europeos en las primeras expediciones a América? Encima de ellos, había un cartel informativo y prescriptivo colocado por el gobierno de California:

WELCOME TO THE CHILDREN'S POOL

Be respectful of the seas in this area

SHARE THE BEACH WITH THE SEALS but keep a safe distance.

The beach and waters are open for public enjoyment.

Please view seas for behind the rope guideline.

500 feet is the minimum recommended viewing distance.

STAY BACK - MOVE SLOWLY

Wild animals are unpredictable and may bite.

Get too close and you may frighten the seals.

This would case pups to be abandoned.

WARNING

MARINE MAMMALS

ARE PROTECTED

BY FEDERAL LAW

Viktor parpadeó, esa serie de letras, palabras y sentencias jamás hubiese podido parecerle más psicótica y surrealista. La anidación de las animalias siempre fue un problema para la costa oeste y en realidad su presencia no resultaba sino en un espectáculo desagradable y maloliente, especialmente en verano, no obstante, estando Yuri ahí, Viktor no pudo sino pensar que el espectáculo era adorable: Yuri no era sino el hijo amado de las oceánides y de las nereidas que al fin se había encontrado con sus parientes acuáticos confundidos también con criaturas míticas. El mensaje se repitió una y otra vez en su mente y lo que era un cartel presuntamente objetivo le pareció más bien una epifanía trascendental revelada sólo a él: Keep a safe distance. STAY BACK- MOVE SLOWLY. Wild animals are unpredictable and may bite. Sonrió ante las últimas líneas que provocaron que todavía más sangre se concentrase en el mismo punto doloroso. WARNING. MARINE MAMMALS ARE PROTECTED BY FEDERAL LAW.

De cualquier modo y al igual que Humbert Humbert, no poseo ilusiones de que se entienda con explicaciones lo que no puede entenderse sin las mismas. Seguramente, ustedes, los lectores, no considerarán todas estas palabras más que como una pieza de pretensión que trata de romantizar la atracción asquerosa que sintió un hombre enfermo por la fruta verde y prohibida. Piensen lo que quieran, la verdad es que yo tampoco lo entiendo y no me importa entenderlo. Lo único que sé es que mientras Yakov y Viktor bajaban por las escaleras de piedra para internarse en la arena húmeda y ansiosa, éste último no era sino el reflejo de todos aquellos otros hombres.

—Ah, esos son los lobos marinos… y ese, ese es mi Yuri. Qué dices, Viktor ¿me darás tu apoyo, hijo?

—Oh, yo daría hasta la vida por ti... padre.

—Ah, maravilloso. Ya puedo sentir con serenidad el oleaje de California.

—Sí… Es hermoso, hermoso, ¡hermoso! —Sus treinta y ocho años jamás le habrían pesado menos.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Quizá la contrariedad más grande de la existencia de Viktor Nikiforov era que siempre quiso romper a Yuri Plisetsky con las mismas ganas con las que quiso evitar corromperlo. Y la segunda que le seguía era precisamente el hecho de que fue la vida amoral que llevaba el medio degenerado y oscuro que le sirvió como excusa para _**intentar**_ preservar al niño en su inocencia blanca.

La principal diferencia por la que su experiencia —en esta particular atracción hacia tan mencionadas y tan alabadas criaturas mágicas— no iría a terminar como lo hicieron las de aquellos otros hombres con ese mismo padecimiento —tomemos como ejemplo el caso de Humbert Humbert— era porque él no era un pusilánime.

No le importaba la ley, no le importaba la moral, no le importaba la vida, y la única divinidad a la que iría a respetar sería a Yuri.

Tenía el control de las mafias rusas y norteamericanas en la palma de su mano. Tenía a la ley en la palma de su mano. Tenía al mundo en la palma de su mano. Y si alguien no hubiese estado en la palma de su mano simplemente lo habría obligado a estarlo o lo habría asesinado. Si había algo más excitante que no poder tener acceso a la fruta prohibida, era —precisamente— saber que tienes todo el acceso para comerla en bandeja de oro en el momento en que lo desees y sin ningún impedimento.

Pudo haber poseído a Yuri… pero con eso también pudo haber corrido el riesgo de romper el encanto y entender que no lo había amado a él sino a la imagen que había detrás de él.

Prefirió no hacerlo. Prefirió deleitarse sabiendo que lo tendría a su disposición. Prefirió saberse a sí mismo como el sultán poderoso que mima a la mujer más joven de su harem a sabiendas que nadie sino él la tocará, a sabiendas de que ese día tarde o temprano llegará.

Porque no le importaba el mundo, pero sí le importaba _su Yuri_. Y por eso, eligió protegerlo y eligió con ello darle un poco de libertad: la nínfula jugaría feliz en sus jardines y fuera de éstos: sólo así estaría sana y salva de caer en sus garras de bestia rabiosa.

 **.**

Entrando en detalles, lo cierto era que al inicio, había quedado completamente encantado por el canto de ese ser a quien tan sólo creyó encontrar a sus fantasías, por ese ser que no era sino la mezcla maravillosa de todos los _nymphets_ en uno (más joven y más perfecto). Fue por eso que no pudo sino decirle sí a Yakov y doble sí a ese niño rubio, quien no tuvo que esperar para ser llenado de los regalos más extravagantes que pudo haber deseado, quien no tuvo que mirar cualquier cosa más de dos veces para que ésta estuviese entre sus pequeñas manos. Esta providencia sin límites alcanzó su punto más dadivoso cuando Yuri miró hacia la libertad, hacia un punto más amable lejos de sus dominios. Al igual que todo lo que había deseado, no pudo sino concedérselo.

 _—¿En serio vas a dejar que se vaya? —preguntó Georgi como si fuese el consejero de un rey que trata de prevenirlo con temor a la represalia que éste pueda tomar por contradecirlo, pero con todavía más temor de la represalia que tomaría al darse cuenta de que cometió un error y su consejero no hizo nada al respecto._

 _Viktor suspiró no estando de humor para enfurecerse con su compatriota—. Por supuesto que no quiero, pero no hace falta pensarlo mucho para saber que retenerlo contra su voluntad será peor. Quiero ser aquél que le cumpla todo, no aquél que lo mantenga encerrado. Él tiene que venir a mí, no huír de mí._

Y efectivamente así ocurrió. Grata fue su sorpresa cuando fue el mismo Yuri quien —a causa del estilo de vida libre y pecaminoso que había elegido— terminó volando hacia él, ¡sólo hacia él!

Ocurrió dos años después de haberlo dejado libre, en una etapa cercana a su cumpleaños número quince, que el _nymphet_ regresó a la vida de Viktor: esta vez por voluntad propia —y esta vez para quedarse por siempre—.

¡Él había elegido protegerlo, pero Yuri lo eligió a él!... O al desenfreno, o a su dinero, que a final de cuentas no eran sino su misma esencia... Lo eligió a él, a él, ¡a él!

El detonante fue una llamada que iría a desequilibrar al mundo tal cual lo conocía.

Sucedió mientras disfrutaba de una suntuosa cena en el Casino Oasis, misma que no le importó en lo más mínimo abandonar, dejando con ello molestos y desconcertados a varios miembros de la familia Cipriani y al próximo líder de _Le Milieu_ , su amigo Christophe. En cuanto Yuri lo llamó, él tomó su Jaguar y se dirigió al apartamento de bajo costo que su adolescente compartía con otro adolescente delincuente en LA.

 **.**

Resultó que Yuri, quien creía poder conseguir todo con su linda cara y con su odiosa actitud, se enfrentó al precio de esa independencia que tanto había buscado. Y viéndose con muy pocos dólares y en deudas grandes con personas peligrosas —pero a final de cuentas no tan peligrosas como quienes lo habían criado—, trató de involucrarse fallidamente en el negocio de venta al menudeo de drogas, mismo que —sumado a su falta de experiencia así como a la vida de excesos que comenzaba a gustarle— terminó por llevarlo a la bancarrota, obligándolo con ello —en un intento verdaderamente desesperado e idiota— a robarle cuantiosas sumas de dinero y de drogas en especie a su antiguo protector, Yakov, quien no dudaría en matarlo a pesar de que en algún momento creyó poder considerarlo como el niño de sus ojos: la versión mejorada y más leal de Viktor, quien al igual que éste también terminó por morder la mano que le había dado de comer.

El _nymphet_ rubio, quien siempre se había considerado así mismo demasiado inteligente y demasiado maduro para su corta edad, terminó asustado como el niño que era. Su única opción viéndose totalmente acorralado fue pedir ayuda al hombre mayor que en el pasado había parecido querer ofrecerle el mundo entero: Viktor Nikiforov. Tan sólo podía rogar para que eso funcionara, rogar para que su juventud y su inocencia descarada lo conquistaran nuevamente como lo habían hecho en el instante en que lo había conocido. Tenía que salir bien, después de todo, su vida estaba bajo el poder de asesinos a quienes nada les importaría, a quienes nada los detendría...

Sin embargo, ese hombre viejo, _su_ hombre viejo era un hombre malo, probablemente más malo que aquellos que lo acechaban. Era un plan peligroso y quizá tan sólo era la prueba de que él no seguía siendo sino un mocoso que no aprendía la lección y que, aparentemente, se había vuelto adicto a jugar con fuego. No obstante, si de algo estaba seguro era que no podría negar el modo perverso e insano en el que Viktor lo había sostenido cuando era tan sólo un niñito: sus manos, su cuerpo y su corazón. A final de cuentas, tampoco era que tuviese algo que perder. Más aún: a él _no_ le gustaba perder. Daría todo de sí para ganar. Si Viktor también quería jugar con fuego, **él y nadie más que él** le daría toda la diversión que quisiese, después de todo incluso con su inexperiencia conocía más que bien las reglas que los viejos como Nikiforov tanto adoraban.

 **.**

Abrió la puerta de lámina semi-oxidada con su mejor cara de aflicción, con ropa de animal print hecha jirones que dejaba muy poco a la imaginación y con sus rodillas y sus palmas juntándose una y otra vez formando ruiditos desesperados que no hacían nada por combatir su repentina y conveniente ansiedad. De inmediato se lanzó al visitante recién llegado como un gatito a su presa—. Dios, me volvi loco. Te necesitaba, te necesitaba tanto. No me castigues por haberme portado mal. Dijiste que era tu pequeña estrellita que jugaría por siempre en tu jardín ¡lo soy! ¡lo haré! ¡estoy listo para ti! Sálvame, sálvame, _daddy_.

La complacencia amarga del mayor y la inocencia azucarada del niño nunca estuvieron en un punto más alto. Ambos estaban justo donde necesitaban estar, sabían lo que debían hacer y estaban dispuestos a hacerlo.

El azul de Viktor se oscureció y no pudo sino escrutar cada milímetro de ese pequeño cuerpo con aprehensión— Lo haré —su voz grave se llenó de deseo— pero tienes que ser un buen niño y hacer lo que yo te diga.

—Siempre, ¡siempre, _daddy_!

—¿Cuánto debes?

—No lo sé, _daddy…_

—Te pregunté cuánto.

—Creo que... mucho, _daddy_.

Nikiforov pareció meditarlo unos instantes, aunque lo cierto era que no tenía nada qué pensar, llegaría más allá de cualquier límite con tal de cubrir a su estrellita—. Acércate para que pueda verte y pensar bien cuánto estoy dispuesto a gastar en ti.

Yuri se acercó dispuesto a entregarse y abrió su boca en una invitación que más que lucir sexual terminó siendo infantil.

¡Dios! Viktor jamás podría llegar a sentir un deseo así de grande por otro ser, humano o nínfico. Sabiendo que tanto las ganas como el acto, si eran con Yuri, serían sensaciones maravillosas, decidió alargar su espera para así disfrutar más el placer del camino, alargaría la agonía y con eso el orgasmo de la muerte: rechazó así el beso ofrecido con torpeza y se conformó con introducir deliciosamente dos de sus dedos que resultaron demasiado grandes en la boquita del ruso pubescente. Su Yuri los recibió con succiones golosas, queriendo tomar en su estrecha garganta todo lo que el mafioso le ofrecía. Su lengua débil, su humedad abundante y su expresión sofocada después de unos instantes le parecieron mucho más gustosas de lo que había imaginado.

Viktor sacó ambos dígitos de Yuri antes de asfixiarlo, los llevó a su boca y, al probarlos, una sonrisa cansada y conocedora se formó en su rostro: reconoció un regusto de alcohol barato _y algo más_ en la saliva caliente. Más aún, incluso para estar tosiendo y recuperando su respiración, el menor tenía la mirada demasiado enrojecida y perdida—. Oh, bebé, dices que te arrepientes por haberte portado mal, pero tu actitud me dice otra cosa. ¿Puedes decirle a papi qué es lo que te has estado metiendo? —Lo sujetó con, _demasiada_ , fuerza del mentón y, acercándolo, revisó las pupilas dilatadas en medio de ese precioso verde.

Avergonzado, Yuri bajó la vista—. Estaba demasiado asustado, _daddy_. Tan sólo quería sentirme bien para poder pensar en cómo saldría de ésta, pero… pero yo sólo puedo sentirme bien contigo, _daddy._

Viktor se detuvo en ese cabello rubio con varios días sin lavar, en esa expresión descarada, en esas mejillas sonrojadas—. Pensaste que sólo papi podría salvarte, ¿verdad?

—Sí. —El tono posesivo del mayor le indicó al adolescente que no debía de responderle de otro modo.

— _Good boy_.

Yuri se acomodó un mechón brillante y rubio tras su oreja; y abrió y cerró su boca para tratar de relajar su mandíbula, no olvidándose de sacar su lengua en el proceso—. Daddy me salvará, me dará todas las monedas doradas que necesito ¿verdad? Prometo ser bueno. —Se aseguró de que su voz estuviera en su agudo más acaramelado y de que sus ojos verdes mostrasen suavidad y desconocimiento.

Viktor tan sólo rió en un susurro aterciopelado e, ignorando los ruegos del menor, inspeccionó su alrededor. Su amada criatura de belleza sobrenatural vivía en un "apartamento" que consistía en una habitación milimétrica cuyo mobiliario se reducía a un sofá cama al frente, un camastro hecho de cobijas en una esquina, un escritorio lleno de libros y papeles en la otra, un baño tan lamentable y tan sucio como el resto del entorno al fondo, y —apilados en la entrada— un microondas junto a algunas cajas de fideos instantáneos, botellas de agua, gaseosas y cervezas sin —aparentemente— ningún otro lugar para calentar o almacenar alimentos de verdad; los restos de unas bolsas de patatas y latas de coca-cola en el escritorio le indicaron que posiblemente ese era el lugar donde Yuri y su _roomie_ se reunían a comer. ¿Qué mierda? Él jamás permitiría que su perro, Makkachin, viviese en un lugar tan miserable como ese, pero en cambio Yuri, _su nymphet_ , se había alejado de sus dominios dorados para irse a meter en un agujero así…

—¿Te molesta mi depa, _daddy_?

Pronunció la palabra _depa_ como si acaso estuviese realmente orgulloso de esa mierda, no obstante, Viktor pudo ver algunos rasgos que indicaban que quizá ese niñito perdido sí había tratado de convertir ese nido de indigentes en el hogar que jamás había conocido: algunos posters de estrellas hollywoodenses recortados de revistas estaban pegados en las paredes y encima de la "cama" formada con cobijas sobre el suelo, había un collage de gatos, tigres y otros felinos que le indicó a Viktor que esa esquina probablemente sería donde su Yuri —quien ni siquiera podía comprarse una cama de verdad, pero que ya le debía en efectivo y en especie a la mafia rusa— dormía. Su corazón se estrujó ante la inocencia y pureza del menor de edad—. No, no me molesta, bebé, de hecho, me gusta esto, me gusta todo de ti. —No pudo sino encontrar maravilloso el hecho de que Yuri no tenía ni un solo dólar y ni un solo futuro, pero a cambio tenía una vida genuina y atrevida en LA. La espontaneidad y la falta de ataduras con las que vivía Yuri eran algo que él jamás había conocido y que por el contrario había evitado a cambio del trabajo y de la severidad que le habían costado el convertirse en uno de los mafiosos más jóvenes y poderosos. Adoraba que Yuri fuese así, adoraba que fuese todo lo que él jamás sería porque después de todo no necesitaba serlo: lo tenía a él, a su _daddy,_ para proveerlo de todo, para permitirle seguir teniendo esa vida fácil e infantil—. Vale, —suspiró con una resignación que ablandó su cuerpo fatigado— el lugar es… _pintoresco_ , pero, personalmente, te puedo decir que estoy acostumbrado a otro tipo de vida… eres demasiado bello como para vivir aquí, Yuri. Aunque respeto que así lo quieras o que así sean tus posibilidades. No obstante, qué te parece si mejor nos instalamos en otro lugar que nos permita relajarnos y que me permita pensar en cuánto estoy dispuesto a gastar por ti.

Yuri miró su querido apartamento con cierto nerviosismo y asintió—. D-De acuerdo…

—Tranquilo, _baby_ , te traeré de vuelta, aunque de qué tan bien te portes con papi depende si te regrese a este lugar o a una mansión con gasto mensual en Rodeo Drive. —Le guiñó con una coquetería que su edad no había hecho sino acentuarla—. Vayámonos ya, que tu _depa_ tan sólo me recuerda a cuando me metía en líos grandes que hacían que Yakov me encerrase por días en el sótano, Jesús, Yuri, incluso para un estilo de vida bohemio este lugar es _demasiado_ pobre.

Yuri se aseguró de darle la espalda a Viktor antes de rodar los ojos y poner su cara de fastidio ante la pesadez del mayor— ¿A dónde iremos, _daddy_?

Viktor salió del apartamento como si estuviese huyendo de la peste e inmediatamente se introdujo en su convertible rojo, Yuri lo siguió como un patito.

—¿Has estado en el Chateau Marmont?— Yuri lo miró con interrogación y Viktor negó, por supuesto que un adolescente pobre, que apenas había llegado de Rusia, que apenas hablaba bien el inglés, jamás habría oído del Chateau Marmont—. En el 8221 del Boulevard Sunset, sesenta y tres habitaciones, y suites _exclusivas_ a lasque sólo podrás acceder si eres Tom Cruise o Brad Pitt —o uno de los mafiosos más influyentes de los Estados Unidos, pensó pero decidió guardárselo para sorprender al menor instalándolo en su suite favorita con vista a la piscina— no sólo es un todo incluido, te aseguro que es el mejor todo incluido de LA. —Viktor lo miró con alegría, llevaría a su hadita a pasar unos días rodeado por la vida que merecía, por los lujos que sí correspondían con su belleza. Sin embargo, su emoción armonizó maravillosamente con la de asco y de antipatía que Yuri se cargó en su ya no tan adorable rostro.

—¿El ocho mil doscientos no sé qué del Boulevard Sunset? ¿Es enserio, _daddy?_ Eso es demasiado… _old school_ , ¿no? —Un intento de tos mal fingido trató de enmascarar su repentina risita burlona.

Viktor lo miró con total indignación. Claro, complacer a Yuri iría a ser uno de esos placeres agridulces que te llevas al mimar a alguien con lujos y riquezas que no puede apreciar. Su estilo de vida y su apreciación estética chocaban con los de Yuri, no obstante, ya fuese lo que uno u otro quisiese, él estaba dispuesto a dárselo todo—. Sí. —Le dijo con una actitud que casi resbala en ese mismo capricho infantil con el que el rubio lo estaba retando—. Iremos a la parte oeste y millonaria de LA. También iremos a las Vegas, a los Hamptons, y sí me da la gana incluso a la maldita Rusia para mostrarte lo que es el viejo mundo.

— _Oh, gosh._ —Recalcó Yuri con cierto fastidio en su inglés mal pronunciado—. Tu nivel de _old school_ es _too much._

—Pue sí, Yuri. Eso es lo que te ganas cuando buscas andar con hombres mayores.

Yuri rodó los ojos y río bajito—. Es cierto. —Sin decir más, abrió la guantera frente al asiento del copiloto en una búsqueda fallida de goma de mascar, pero se conformó con las gafas oscuras _Oliver Peoples_ de Viktor que encontró y con las cuales jugueteó y se colocó sobre la cabeza como si acaso éstas fuesen el mismo tipo de gafas que a veces se encontraba tiradas en la playa y que solía coleccionar.

Viktor lo miró con adoración, se veía precioso jugando y disfrutando de todas sus pertenencias. ¿Le gustaban las gafas? Lo llenaría de Ray-Ban, Ralph Lauren, Burberry, Cutler and Gross, Tom Ford, Vogue, Prada, Persol y todas las que encontrase en ese mundo material que no había conquistado sino para él. El dinero era la razón por la que existían, pues bien, haría que esa misma razón que le permitía tirarse a un menor sin el menor inconveniente también conquistase a esa alma oscura e infantil.

De reojo, Yuri espió a Viktor, y tan sólo con comprobar lo excitado y —notablemente— duro que estaba por algo tan sencillo como admirarlo mientras se acomodaba las gafas y el cabello ante el espejo retrovisor, supo que no tendría absolutamente nada que temer nunca más: Viktor le daría todo lo que él quisiese. Ah, no cabía duda de que su hombre mayor era un hombre peligroso, pero que poseía un alma tan dulce como la mermelada de color rojo sangre, y que estaba dispuesto a proteger y a adorar a su propia alma de negro alquitrán.

Viktor aceleró el Jaguar. Había llegado por su cuenta, manejando como demente desde el Casino Oasis en Las Vegas hasta el agujero donde ni un perro podría vivir que Yuri rentaba en LA, sin embargo, en ese momento no pudo sino saber que a partir de entonces ya no querría andar solo y sin rumbo por las carreteras de Norteamérica, sino con su _nymphet_ como único destino y como única compañía.

Y así sería, pues en los siguientes años iría de una punta a otra y a otra de los Estados Unidos cumpliendo cada uno de los caprichos de su Yuri.

— _Daddy, casi me arrestan. Necesito monedas para poder salir de ésta en LA._

— _Daddy, problemas en la frontera._

— _Daddy, unos dudes se están queriendo meter de más conmigo en Texas._

— _Daddy, necesito más monedas para poder salir intacto de las Vegas._

— _Daddy, ¿enserio tengo que esperar una semana hasta que salga oficialmente el nuevo iPhone? ¡Quiero tenerlo ya!_

— _Daddy, ¿qué tal una cuenta de crédito?_

— _Daddy, ¿por qué no me pones crédito ilimitado para que pueda comprar más outfits lindos cuyas fotos tendrás sólo tú?_

— _Daddy, me arrestaron en Nueva York._

— _Daddy, estoy en Riker's Island, turbo S.O.S._

— _Daddy, verdad que si Georgi se atreve a amenazarme, ¿no merece vivir?_

— _Daddy, verdad que cualquiera que se atreva a alzarme la voz, ¿no merece vivir?_

— _Daddy, por favor, te prometo que seré un niño bueno._

— _Daddy, I'm horny._

— _¡Haz algo!_

— _¡DAAAADDYYYYYYYY! ¡De nuevo en Riker's Island!_

— _OMG! ¿Daddy? ¿Por qué la llamada entró directo al buzón?_

 **.**

Había algo perverso y dulce que parecía estar siempre preparándoles un camino agrio en el cual pudiesen estar juntos, con nada ni nadie entre ambos. Fue así que el tan esperado día —en el que Viktor ya nunca más recorrería alguna carretera solo, sino con su Yuri en el asiento de al lado, por siempre y para siempre— llegó con otra llamada de auxilio del menor quien —para ser un _baby_ mimado acostumbrado a salirse con la suya y a contar con la protección de papi— se escuchaba _demasiado_ alterado por lo que sea que hubiese ocurrido… más todavía, había un hilo de temor en la voz de Yuri que era mayor al de cualquier otra vez en la que hubiera necesitado a su _daddy._

Viktor se desconcertó y en cuanto comprobó que los sollozos amargos del otro lado del teléfono no eran sino un llanto de terror, no pudo sino enfurecerse: mataría a cualquiera que se hubiese atrevido a dejar a su niñito adorado en ese estado, torturaría a cualquiera que lo hubiese lastimado. Lo vengaría por esta vez y por las veces que fuesen necesario, incluso por las veces antes de haberlo conocido: el mundo debería temer lo que le hicieron a Yuri aquellos días en los que estuvo solo sin él.

Al llegar al apartamento en el que Yuri estaba viviendo —en esta ocasión su penthouse más lujoso de Nueva York, pues sabía premiar el buen comportamiento y la lealtad de su _good boy_ — pudo comprobar que si bien el mal presentimiento que había tenido era cierto, la situación desesperada en la que se encontraba era más bien distinta a las tantas cosas que se imaginó…

Ahí estaba su amado _nymphet_ , la razón de su existencia, la luz de su vida, acurrucado sobre la alfombra persa, temblando y lloriqueando en una esquina, con la mirada baja y con el corazón deshecho. Completamente desconsolado y desamparado. Su Yuri, su niño amado: con las manos, el torso y los cabellos rubios cubiertos de sangre que comenzaba a secarse. En medio de la sala —y a un paso de Viktor— se encontraba tirado boca abajo el cuerpo de un hombre de unos veinte años, complexión atlética, vestimenta casual, cabello negro y piel trigueña; desde un costado de la parte baja de su abdomen se iba extendiendo por la alfombra una mancha de sangre hacia la figura aterrada de Yuri. Con un par de zancadas, el hombre mayor cruzó la habitación y sostuvo al niño por los brazos, poniéndolo de pie antes de que el río de sangre llegase a él—. Ven aquí. —Le dijo con muchísima suavidad y lo envolvió entre sus brazos con muchísimo amor. De inmediato, el rubio se le aferró con muchísima fuerza y se soltó a llorar con todavía más fuerza sobre su pecho.

El joven estaba muerto. El hecho de que hubiese un cuchillo mal escondido bajo el sofá estilo rococó y de que Yuri estuviese totalmente perturbado en medio de la escena del crimen le indicaban una verdad demasiado cristalina. Inhaló profundamente. Directa e indirectamente, él había quitado demasiadas vidas —en una cantidad más bien proporcional y aterradora si tomamos en cuenta el número de víctimas que a diario mueren envenenadas por sus drogas en EU—. No obstante, esa era la primera vida que Yuri quitaba. Sueños, ilusiones, amor, decepción y todo aquello que construyó, quiso construir o dejó de construir: ya nada más existiría para ese muchacho de cabellos negros, ni tampoco él existiría ya para nada más ni para nadie más. Quitas una vida y te llevas todo de ésta, pero también te llevas un poco de ti con aquella… Eso era algo que Yuri tendría que entender y con lo que tendría que cargar. Maldijo internamente. Él —que ya estaba más muerto que vivo, él que había perdido y jodido ya demasiado de sí— debió haber sido el que matase a ese muchacho… no Yuri.

—Bebé, mírame… —trató de hacerlo volver en sí, de hacerlo volver hacia él; sin embargo, el menor estaba sumido bajo el peso de su acción—. _Está en estado de shock,_ —pensó y supo que tendría que sacarlo de ahí lo antes posible.

Despacio, lo condujo hacia la habitación principal. Quería alejarlo del cadáver, pero antes de poder llevárselo necesitaba calmarlo y limpiarlo. Viendo que las piernas del menor estaban congeladas, lo tomó en brazos hasta depositarlo en la suave y enorme cama estilo vintage misma que en el pasado él apenas había tocado, pero en la que en los últimos seis meses Yuri se había acurrucado como un gatito noche tras noche… ¿Por qué mierda estando dentro de sus dominios esto tuvo que pasar?

Arropó a Yuri y lo abrazó con fuerza, ternura y protección hasta que éste quiso. Le limpió las lágrimas, la sangre y la piel. Le cambió la ropa por una más amable e inmaculada. Hubiese entregado todo lo que tenía —incluyendo su alma corrompida— con tal de poder también limpiar su dolor. No podía hacer nada, por lo que tan sólo permitió que se durmiese y que siguiese llorando sobre su pecho tanto como él quisiese.

Él no cerró los ojos en todo este tiempo, los mantuvo siempre en él, sobre él, tan sólo los despegó unos instantes en los que envío un mensaje de texto para que alguien de confianza —mejor conocido como Georgi— se encargase de limpiar la sala de estar y de deshacerse del cuerpo; además de pedirle un encargo personal.

Georgi hizo todo con clase y con discreción, ni siquiera se acercó a la habitación que los amantes compartían y tan solo envió otro mensaje —como si acaso no estuviese a unos pasos de distancia— indicando la conclusión de su trabajo y avisando que en cuanto ellos dejasen el penthouse, él se desharía de toda evidencia y después se desharía de la propiedad como si acaso con ello pudiese también deshacer el suceso de sus vidas. El encargo extra había sido el conseguir diversos tranquilizantes, antidepresivos y antipsicóticos —desde naturistas y farmacéuticos comunes hasta farmacéuticos de venta restringida y drogas ilegales, pero de acceso más que fácil para ellos (incluso algunas de su propia producción)— con los cuales planeaba traer de regreso a Yuri.

Él _nymphet_ se había quedado perdido en el _locus amoenus_ del dolor, la tristeza, la desesperación y el odio de haber asesinado a alguien que —posiblemente— había sido importante para él, lo suficientemente importante como para matarlo con sus delicadas y hábiles manos. No obstante, él lo sacaría de su insanidad pues —irónicamente— era sólo en ese mundo real que él había construido y en el que se había posicionado en la cima que nada, ni nadie, ni él mismo siquiera, podría dañar a Yuri.

Valeriana, pasiflora, albahaca, tila, azahar, Alprazolam, Benzodiacepinas, Diazepam, Bromazepam, Mirtazapina, Flufenazina, marihuana, opio, morfina y heroína. Fue probando una a una y —afortunadamente— no tuvo que llegar hasta la última para hacer reaccionar a Yuri.

 **.**

Despacio, el _nymphet_ muerto fue volviendo a la vida, pero ya no era el mismo, hasta cierto punto era como si fuese un ser nuevo. Era como la mariposa que sale de la crisálida, era como la ficción que se encarna en la realidad. Los anhelos e ilusiones del hombre mayor se hicieron a un lado para dar paso a Yuri: al ser humano que se escondía tras la figura de una Lolita.

Cuando el adolescente abrió los ojos, se encontró con la miseria y con la crueldad de un mundo que ya no era más aquél en el que había creído vivir. De inmediato supo que su antiguo "amigo" y compañero de apartamento, que lo había seguido desde LA hasta Manhattan, ya no estaba y ya no existiría más en ese mundo… No obstante, Viktor sí estaba ahí y estaba dispuesto a protegerlo y a darle el sol: si él así lo quería, ese nuevo mundo podía ser sólo para ellos dos. Acurrucándose entre los brazos del hombre mayor —quien lo acunó sin importarle en lo absoluto la clase de ser humano en el que se había convertido— entendió que ya nunca más estaría solo. Y el niño pobre, que jamás había tenido una familia y que jamás había conocido lo que era el amor puro, no pudo sino aferrarse con su alma a esa nueva y reconfortante sensación.

Viktor no pudo sino recibir todo de esa nueva luz entre sus brazos. No le importaba lo que fuese o lo que dejase de ser: a final de cuentas siempre sería _su Yuri._

 **.**

Salieron de Nueva York en el Jaguar de Nikiforov y se alinearon en la carretera sin que nada más sino ellos dos importase.

El viento cálido revoloteó sus cabellos rubios y por el espejo retrovisor Yuri Plisetsky pudo ver una imagen angustiosa de sí mismo: más delgado, más pálido y más ojeroso. Tocó la capa de piel que cubría trémulamente sus ojos, sus pómulos y su clavícula: en todo su cuerpo los bordes de sus huesos eran dolorosamente visibles. Sin decir nada, abrió la guantera y eligió las gafas oscuras más grandes, redondas y lujosas de la pequeña —pero presuntuosa— colección que Viktor había colocado ahí para que él pudiese elegir. En la radio comenzó a sonar _National Anthem_ de Lana del Rey y, mientras echaba un vistazo a cada fragmento de memorias que iba dejando atrás y al que ya jamás podría regresar, decidió que ya nunca más sería el tipo de persona que se deprime y que se deja caer a causa de un idiota que, _de hecho_ , merecía morir.

Mientras la suave voz de Lana lo envolvía —ahora la melodía cambiaba a _Burning Desire_ —, Yuri sujetó con su índice y con su pulgar derechos el borde superior —también derecho— de sus gafas Prada, deslizándolas un poco más abajo de sus pómulos para permitirse admirar al hombre mayor que conducía a su lado: Viktor lucía imperturbable, su atención se despegaba de la carretera únicamente para mirarlo a él y sólo a él, calzaba unos John Lobb clásicos hechos a mano y a su medida, vestía pantalones Armani, y un jersey Hérmes de cuello alto, el outfit era todo de la colección de otoño, oscuro y "casual", se pegaba y se apretaba en su cuerpo justo donde debía de hacerlo, dejaba ver algunos de sus tatuajes justo donde debía de hacerlo, sus únicos accesorios eran un cinturón más un reloj de muñeca también Hérmes, y unas gafas rectangulares Gucci que ocultaban la profundidad de su azul turquesa que de otro modo sería —como siempre y desde siempre— su perdición. Pensó en el cadáver que había yacido sobre su apartamento, en el muchacho cariñoso, pero tedioso que fue; y comparó a ese amante y a cada uno de los que tuvo o de los que pudo llegar a tener con Viktor. No había comparación, ¡qué hombre era Viktor Nikiforov! Estaba por encima de cualquier otro, todo en él destilaba testosterona y poder, la edad no hacía sino resaltar sus atractivos masculinos. Por qué perder el tiempo en muchachitos idiotas y pobres si podía tener consigo a un hombre de verdad, al mejor de todos los hombres: a Viktor. Y lo mejor de todo: lo tenía vuelto loco y a sus pies.

El adolescente suspiró, se acomodó sus Prada, pasó una mano por sus mechones dorados y se preparó para exponer ante el hombre mayor todo aquello que tenía pudriéndose en su alma. Sabía que Viktor era dominante por naturaleza y todavía más dominante si se trataba de él, por lo que no tardaría en investigar todo lo relacionado con el chico al que había matado. Incluso si el mayor no lo presionaba, incluso si lo trataba con todo el amor del mundo, incluso si le decía que no tenía que hablar si no quería hacerlo, era obvio que _necesitaba_ saberlo, que necesitaba sacárselo, que necesitaba escuchar de su propia voz qué era lo que había pasado. Más aún, él también necesitaba deshacerse de todo ese dolor que lo estaba consumiendo. Por eso, decidió regalarle ese momento frágil de sinceridad, después de todo no era como si pudiera negarle algo al hombre al que le debía más que su propia vida.

—Conocí a… —no pudo decir su nombre, lo había asesinado, sí, pero también lo había querido muchísimo. Una punzada de dolor le vino con el reconocimiento de su acción, pero también una de prevención pues sabía que si lo nombraba, el mafioso no descansaría hasta haber exterminado todo rastro de él en el mundo: su familia, sus amigos, todo. Viktor pareció entenderlo, así que todavía sin poder ocultar su sorpresa y su curiosidad ante la inesperada revelación del menor, lo instó para que continuase—. Lo conocí en LA poco después de haberme ido del mando de Yakov, aunque debo decir que si lo hubiese conocido antes, él hubiese sido un gran motivo para separarme de la mafia rusa… —mordió su labio inferior con temor a lo que su _daddy_ tuviese que decir al respecto, pero éste parecía mantenerse neutral, con su mirada fija en la carretera, pero con su atención más que enfocada en la conversación—. Al igual que yo, él también era nuevo en Norteamérica, y ambos éramos jóvenes con demasiada hambre y con demasiado frío. Con los ahorros que él tenía y con lo que yo le había robado y que le seguí robando a Yakov, buscamos un apartamento y nos hicimos _roomies_. Creo que, hasta cierto punto, ambos buscábamos el sueño americano: yo quería ser bailarín profesional, empezaría en LA y en Las Vegas y algún día lograría triunfar en Broadway, y él quería una carrera universitaria y una VISA. Por eso nos llevábamos bien, porque teníamos sueños y porque éramos amigos; antes de él yo jamás había tenido un amigo, y puedo decir lo mismo de él. Pero entonces estuve con él, lo tuve a él y creí que podía tenerlo todo. —Estaba de más decir que en aquel momento, Yuri no creyó que el patrocinio de alguien como Viktor era necesario para que alguien como él pudiese _realmente_ triunfar a lo grande; pero fue la misma crueldad de la vida lo que le recordó que para volverse poderoso primero necesitaba dar algo de sí a quien tuviese en sus manos el poder, el único y dorado poder—. Me equivoqué… —Admitió con la voz entrecortada por la rabia y por la vergüenza de la serie de verdades y de mentiras que tendría que decir a continuación—. Jamás debí de haber pensado que yo podría llegar a ser feliz lejos de ti, _daddy…_ yo… él… tú… —trató de azucarar su voz como lo hacía cada vez que le pedía algo a Viktor, sin embargo, en esta ocasión el nerviosismo lo traicionó y como pudo ocultó (fallidamente) una mueca dolorosa que el hombre mayor guardaría para sí—. Jamás debí de haber pensado que alguien que no fueses tú… que alguien _como él_ podría llegar a darme lo que tú me das…

Viktor se sorprendió ante la genuinidad de las palabras del rubio, normalmente ese tópico de "nadie sino tú" sería una de las herramientas de convencimiento favoritas de alguien como Yuri, no obstante, la realidad era que el gatito parecía verdaderamente arrepentido… más que eso: parecía verdaderamente _asustado_. El modo en que se habían dado las cosas… el asesinato de aquel "amigo" de Yuri… la inocencia del rubio… había algo ahí que no terminaba de cuadrar—. ¿Qué sucedió? —Su voz sonó demasiado fría, era el tono despiadado que usaba con el mundo, pero no con su Yuri. Con el dorso de su mano le acarició la rodilla en un gesto tierno con el que quiso indicarle que su furia jamás estaría dirigida a él, nunca a él. Su crueldad necesitaba ser descargada en otra persona…

Yuri agachó su rostro, sus preciosos ojos verdes se humedecieron y empañaron sus Prada. ¿Es que acaso no importaba lo que hiciese o lo que dejase de hacer, Nikiforov siempre estaría ahí para él, protegiéndolo y amándolo, estando de su lado incluso cuando estuviese equivocado, incluso cuando todos los demás estuviesen en su contra? Viktor se retiró las gafas, echándolas a un lado, y ahí estaba ese azul, esa perdición turquesa que lo miraba como jamás había mirado a nadie y que parecía querer indicarle que sí, que ya nunca más estaría solo si ambos se mantenían juntos. Su expresión, que todavía guardaba demasiados rasgos infantiles, se tornó angustiada y algo en él se removió—. Fue algo que se fue dando sin que yo me diese cuenta… —inhaló y exhaló con fuerza— a veces unos pequeños reflejos de luz parecían querer iluminarme, pero la mayoría del tiempo estuve a oscuras, no dándome cuenta de lo que ocurría ni de la magnitud de lo que ocurría hasta que fue demasiado tarde… ni siquiera sé en qué momento cambiaron las cosas o cuál fue la razón, tan sólo sé que mi "amigo" comenzó a obsesionarse conmigo y que pronto toda esa mierda de cumplir nuestros sueños se fue quedando atrás y el único sueño que me quedó fue el algún día lograr escapar de ese infierno en el que nuestras vidas se habían convertido y poder volver a tener, aunque sea un poquito, algo de lo que antes teníamos. Inició con una actitud a veces rara y a veces hostil de su parte, y pronto fui sintiendo como mi único amigo me iba detestando más y más. No era el único problema por el que pasaba, en realidad todo me estaba saliendo jodidamente mal y a veces sentía que cada día que vivía era un desafío cada vez más complicado. Le debía dinero a un grupo de criminales de mierda, y al ver mi vida en riesgo no pude sino pedirte ayuda a ti… —con su lengua cada vez más floja quiso hablarle por su nombre a su _daddy_ , mas habiéndose referido hacia él solamente con el mote endulzado, decidió tragarse ese impulso de franqueza quizá para más adelante… ahora estaba demasiado conmocionado como para tratar de llevar eso que había entre ambos hasta otro punto—. No pude haberle pedido ayuda a nadie más sino a ti… En el fondo, sabía que si tú no me ayudabas, todo estaría terminado. No hubiese tenido a dónde ir, ni dónde esconderme. Es obvio, ¿no? Nadie puede huir de las personas que controlan todo… — _a menos que sea_ la persona _que controla todo quien te proteja y te cubra del mundo entero_ —. No podías dejarme solo, _daddy,_ ¡no puedes dejarme solo!

—No lo haré. —Viktor respondió casi automáticamente, pero la subida en su voz indicó que estaba descolocado ante la ansiedad y la angustia reflejadas en las delicadas facciones de su Yuri. Asesinaría a quien fuese necesario con tal de evitar por siempre esa expresión.

—Lo sé. —Respondió el rubio y se sorprendió a sí mismo por su sinceridad. Tener a Viktor a su lado era como tener un consuelo para cada momento doloroso de su vida—… Te necesito, _daddy,_ ¡te necesito muchísimo! —la complacencia en el rostro del mayor ante su dependencia era notoria y el adolescente se sintió satisfecho y conforme ante ello. Sin embargo—, en aquellos momentos todavía no sabía cuánto te necesitaba, cuánto te iría a necesitar… —sin que fuese intencionado, la amargura que por tantos días y por tantas noches lo había acompañado amenazó con consumirlo nuevamente, no obstante, ya no estaba solo: estando con Viktor, podía hacer frente a cualquier cosa, después de todo, como buen niñito mimado por _daddy_ que era, sabía que nada ni nadie podría tocarlo. El recordarse a sí mismo aguantando un sufrimiento que pudo haber terminado con solo una llamada a Nikiforov no hizo sino cabrearlo—. Tenerte aquí, cada día, conmigo es lo único que necesito, _daddy_. En el momento en que estuve bajo tu protección me di cuenta de ello. Pero... —su rostro se endureció con la rabia desbordada, mas no importaba lo que pasase, no se dejaría caer por culpa de ese cabrón, ya no más—. Justo cuando todo comenzaba a mejorar, la relación ya de por sí inestable que mantenía con ese idiota se fue por completo a la mierda. Mientras tú me dabas más, él parecía odiarme más y más. Decía que era yo quien había cambiado, pero era él quien me trataba mal… —cada milímetro del cuerpo de Viktor se tensó y Yuri se removió en su asiento con incomodidad, las gafas oscuras semi-cubrían de su papi el tormento de su mirada, mas no hacían nada por ocultar la desdicha de su alma—. Todo lo que hacía y todo lo que dejaba de hacer le molestaba…y lo cierto era que aunque jamás quise quedarme junto a él "para siempre", tampoco quería irme… porque éramos amigos, lo éramos… pero su amistad se volvió una tortura. —Yuri cerró los ojos y por un momento sintió que nada había cambiado, que él seguía ahí. El abuso, los golpes y la miseria, pero también el cariño, la esperanza y la sensación de pertenecer a un hogar. Abrió los ojos, Viktor seguía ahí y él seguía siendo un asesino. Se sintió aliviado de que así fuese, se sintió aliviado de que todo hubiese terminado—. No necesito hablarte de la violencia física y psicológica… tú sabes de eso… pero puedo decirte que duele más la segunda: los golpes se van por completo en un par de semanas, pero la crueldad en los desprecios, en las palabras y en los actos se queda para siempre. El dolor es lo que permanece. A veces siento que jamás podré salir del hoyo en el que estaba y, sabiendo lo que hice, sé que es cierto, sé que jamás volveré a ser la misma persona. —Yuri suspiró una, dos y tres veces hasta que un suave llanto se formó en su pecho, en su corazón que tanto quiso amar y que al ser amenazado y abusado no pudo sino odiar, las gotas cristalinas pasaron sobre sus ojos y sobre sus mejillas, no importaba lo que hiciese o dejase de hacer, jamás podría borrar el pasado—. No sé si llegó un punto en el que me asusté demasiado, no sé si algún instinto de supervivencia se activo finalmente en mí, no sé si acaso desde el principio quise hacerlo, lo único que sé es que llegó un momento en el que ya no pude más. No quería que me volviese a golpear, ni a insultar, ni… _ni a tocar_ —las respiraciones de ambos se detuvieron y el tiempo mismo pareció hacerlo… Viktor quiso decir algo, pero un nudo en su garganta se lo impidió. Yuri continuó, pensó que si terminaba de contar la historia algo en su alma se liberaría—. Llevaba algunos meses evitándolo. Lo prive de mi dinero, de mi compañía, de mi persona, de mi amistad… Mientras él más insistía, yo más huía. Y mientras yo más huía, él más insistía. Se volvió un juego del gato y el ratón. Esa noche… —Yuri tembló y Viktor le dio un pequeño y cálido apretón en la mano para decirle con ese gesto que él estaba ahí para él, que de hecho él siempre estaría ahí para él—. Él llegó a buscarme en tu apartamento en Manhattan. Quiso insultarme, quiso joderme y quiso tocarme. Se comenzó a pasar más y más, y yo no pude soportarlo. Me quería tratar como el ratón, pero yo siempre fui el gato... —El rubio se apresuró a terminar de hablar antes de que su voz y su alma no diesen para más—. ¡No pude más, Viktor, no pude más! Enfurecí… ¡Enfurecí y lo maté! ¡Lo maté! ¡A él que era mi amigo! ¡Lo maté! ¡Lo maté como a un animal! —su llanto se desbordó en un torrente de angustia.

—¡Yuri! —Viktor hizo una parada de emergencia, apenas jaló el freno de mano y dejó que las ruedas del Jaguar se deslizasen como pudiesen por la grava a una orilla de la carretera— ¡Cálmate! —le quitó las gafas para que lo mirase y lo sujetó por los brazos porque sabía que lo estaba perdiendo otra vez.

—¡Enterré el cuchillo en su pecho…! Sólo una vez... pero entonces vi su rostro, él entendió lo que hice y su mirada se volvió la de un demente: supe que él también me iba a matar… Y entonces, ¡entonces lo enterré dos y tres y cua-cuatro ve-veces! ¡Y que-quería seguir haciéndolo! ¡Quería clavarlo más! ¡Y más! ¡Hasta destruir todo lo que quedaba de él! ¡Hasta que él ya no pudiese hacerme daño! Él estaba escupiendo sangre por la boca, su agarre sobre mí y su intento idiota por sobrevivir se extinguían más y más. Dejó de moverse, dejó de respirar… pero yo no saqué el cuchillo de su interior… no tienes idea, ¡no tienes idea!, lo sostuve dentro de él, apretando con una fuerza que hizo que mis dedos doliesen, pero no dejé de apretar. Lo maté… y no hice nada al respecto. No lloré… no me lamenté… tan sólo te llamé a ti _…_

Viktor lo sostuvo con demasiada intensidad, lo pegó a su pecho para que sus corazones acelerados latiesen juntos y jamás dejó de susurrarle al oído frases suaves: lo mucho que lo amaba, lo mucho que lo iba a proteger y que no importaba lo que pasó ni lo que fuese a pasar, él siempre estaría a su lado—. No hiciste nada malo, amor. Tan sólo te defendiste, bebé. Tranquilo. Tranquilo. Yuri, _mi Yuri_. Estoy aquí, estarás bien, jamás dejaré que nada malo te vuelva a pasar. Perdóname… Perdóname por no haberte protegido. Alma mía. Vida mía.

Yuri murmuraba incoherencias y lloraba con fuerza, con rabia, con desesperación, con miedo, con tristeza. Viktor era lo único que lo sujetaba a la vida. Lo necesitaba tanto. Se necesitaban tanto.

—Tranquilo, Yuri, tranquilo, amor. No dejaré que nada malo te pase. No dejaré que nada te toque. Estoy contigo, lo estaré siempre.

Lo haría, después de todo, ahora sus vidas se habían tejido en un mismo camino.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Siempre comenzaba en alguna parte de los Estados Unidos. Y la mayoría de las veces terminaba en Las Vegas, o en Los Ángeles, o en Los Hamptons o en Coney Island o en… no importaba. Lo único que importaba era que estaban juntos y que lo estarían hasta el último de sus días.

Cualquier lugar al que llegaban ya estaba siempre más que listo para recibirlos con las mejores atenciones, las mejores comidas, las mejores bebidas y, por supuesto, cajas de bebidas alcohólicas endulzadas o con chasers que solían ser las preferidas de un Yuri demasiado niño para el mundo en el que Viktor lo había metido.

Para Viktor esa era la felicidad: Yuri, _su Yuri_. Tan sólo tenerlo siempre a la vista y en sus dominios lo era todo para él: Sentarse a tomar el sol y beber de su copa de cristal negro, apreciando al rubio que se acomoda su traje de baño blanco y se desliza lentamente en alguna piscina. O tomar un descanso sobre la cama de algún hotel, disfrutando cada segundo en el que Yuri, sentado frente al brillante espejo de un tocador, se retoca el delineador y se acomoda el vestido rojo que fue persuadido —casi obligado— a usar.

Y Yuri, quien había entendido que la mayoría de las veces la vida era dura y el amor no era suficiente, terminó por embriagarse con todos los lujos y mimos que Viktor tanto —y con tanto amor— le brindaba. Flores, diamantes, perfumes, ropa de diseñador, coñac.

Viktor podría pasarse todo el día viendo a Yuri disfrutar su dinero y tan sólo diría que ese es el cielo para él. Era su pequeña putita estrella y ambos tenían al mundo entero aventando monedas de oro a sus pies.

Incluso lo que no pedían lo tenían. Era un tabú implícito entre ambos el hecho de que Nikiforov había buscado todo lo relacionado con el cabrón que se había atrevido a tocar a su Yuri hasta por debajo de las piedras: eso incluía —por supuesto— a cualquier familiar o ser querido que hubiese dejado por el mundo. No tuvo piedad, ese maldito animal rabioso se había condenado a sí mismo en el momento en que se atrevió a poner los ojos en _su_ amado. Para cuando Viktor hubo exterminado todo rastro de él, también cualquier migaja de amor o de cariño nostálgico que Yuri le hubiese guardado se desvaneció como polvo en el aire.

—Sorry 'bout it. —Fue lo único que Plisetsky pronunció con total descaro y desinterés al respecto. Viktor no supo si se refería al hecho de que asesinó —con una crueldad inhumana— a todos los familiares del que alguna vez fue su amigo o al hecho de que una millonaria cantidad de dólares resultó perdida en esa venganza. Supuso que fue lo segundo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Anocheció en el Rainbow Room y mis dedos dolieron por tanto escribir. En mi suntuosa mesa para uno tan sólo me acompañaba mi preciado whisky _on the rocks_. En el escenario, una cantante femenina estilo _vintage_ , tan prestigiosa como hermosa, deleitaba al público con su nuevo álbum: _**Ultraviolence**_. A un costado mío, en una mesa para dos justo con la mejor vista al performance, Viktor Nikiforov y Yuri Plisetsky disfrutaban —con pequeños, pero constantes sorbos— su Tovaritch y su Bacardí endulzado, respectivamente. Era ya una escena común que en cualquier lugar obscenamente lujoso de los Estados Unidos ambos rusos aparecían disfrutando de lo más bueno de la vida, incluyendo el buen sexo. Despertaban terror, pero más que nada admiración. Eran siempre la pareja más atractiva y más poderosa del lugar, esa a la que todos querían destruir y esa con la que todos querían tener un trío **.** Naturalmente, eran también la pareja a la que nadie podía siquiera tocar.

—Quiero ir a casa… —dijo Yuri después de un rato con cierto fastidio.

Viktor rodó los ojos. Se había gastado una buena pasta porque Yuri quería ver a la cantante en exclusiva y ahora se irían antes de la mitad del espectáculo porque el rubio estaba aburrido y con sueño. Sonrió con adoración—. Lo que tú digas, gatito.

Ambos se levantaron y Viktor lo sujetó por la cintura, bajando su mano peligrosamente. No había nada ni nadie que les importase ahí. Se largarían en su Jaguar a su mansión con portón dorado en Beverly Hills. Tan sólo ellos dos, siempre ellos dos.

Mientras sus siluetas desaparecían de mi vista, algo se removió en mi interior.

Se dice que este mundo está hecho para dos, que sólo vale la pena vivir si alguien te ama. Ellos dos no eran sino la prueba, ambos habían encontrado el cielo en la tierra al encontrarse.

Sonreí cándidamente. La _única_ realidad era que Viktor había amado a Yuri más de lo que cualquier hombre hechizado llegó a amar a una nínfula. Y la única razón de ello era que logró romper el encanto. Lo amó en las buenas y sobretodo en las malas. Encontró al Yuri verdadero oculto tras la imagen de la creatura mítica a la que tanto creyeron adorar los poetas. No Lolita, sino Yuri, _su Yuri_. Lo seguiría amando por siempre, incluso cuando ya no fuese joven, aunque siempre hermoso.

Un escalofrío acarició mi cuerpo y con eso el recuerdo frágil y agónico de Humbert Humbert y su psicosis desarrollada, de Dolores Haze pobre y derrotada, de Q y de un vacío que invadió. _**Esta historia**_ no tendría porque terminar mal.

Inhalé el perfume a mi alrededor. Exhalé. Nunca podríamos luchar contra la decadencia de nuestras almas, así que sólo nos quedaba el disfrutar cada instante de la tierna caída. Guardé mi libreta y mi pluma fuente en mi bolso y con un trago, que me quemó por dentro, me terminé el resto de mi bebida.

 _ **Anne Bright.**_

* * *

"My old man is a thief, and

I'm gonna stay and pray with him till the end

But I trust in the decision of the Lord

To watch over us

Take him when he may, if he may

I'm not afraid to say

That I'd die without him

Who else is gonna put up with me this way?

I need you, I breathe you, I'll never leave you

They would rue the day, I was alone without you"

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Notas de autora:**

¡Gracias a los que llegaron hasta aquí! Antes de explicarles mi retraso monstruoso, y entrar en más detalles, permítanme hablarles un poco sobre el proceso de escritura de este fic. (Pueden saltarse la larga historia).

 **.**

 **.**

Pues bien, todo comenzó después de hacer el sorteo del AI y ver que me tocaba escribir para **Any**. Como ya he comentado en el grupo de FB, todos los prompts del AI me parecieron geniales y, particularmente, puedo decir que estuve más que feliz con las opciones que me tocaron. Inmediatamente, me puse a escuchar _Born to Die_ (mi disco favorito de Lana, que por cierto fue un regalo de mi querida amiga **Altaria Blue** ) y a leer _Lolita._ Yo había leído poco más de la mitad de _Lolita_ en español hace ya varios años, pero tenía ganas de leerla de nuevo completa y en inglés, así que como meses antes del AI la había encargado, me pareció buena oportunidad para leerla y ver qué salía. Compré la edición anotada de Penguin (estaba en oferta en Book Depository) y debo decir que fue un gran acierto por lo siguiente: Comparé esa edición con la que yo tenía en español (que es la de Grijalbo que después Anagrama reprodujo) y tan sólo puedo decir que esa traducción —¡que por más de treinta años fue la única alternativa en español!— es una **total mierda** que terminó siendo inaceptable en el momento en que al traductor le dio por omitir fragmentos enteros y cambiar cosas en un intento patético por censurarla haciendo como si no la censurara y vendiéndola como la _Lolita_ y no como derivación de ésta _._ Me pareció simplemente absurdo. Hace unos años, Anagrama sacó una nueva traducción, tengo entendido que esa sí es fiel a la original, pero la verdad es que no me quedó nada de fe para intentar leerla. _Lolita_ de por sí no es una novela fácil y resulta complicada hasta para hablantes nativos del inglés. No sólo su composición lingüística es compleja, también lo son todas las referencias que posée, yo por eso me fié de la edición anotada por Alfred Appel, Jr., revisada también por Nabokov. Menciona Alfred que da más miedo **cómo está escrita** _Lolita_ que la historia escrita en ésta y es cierto. Justamente, en el prólogo ficticio de la novela se menciona que si estás en plan de leer un porno, _Lolita_ no es tu opción pues es más bien una novela lingüísticamente prolija (puedo decir que en el capítulo trece ocurre una escena semi explícita y en adelante la tensión sexual se va difuminando en algo más).

Siguiendo lo anterior, debo decir que cuando comencé a escribir el fic, todavía estaba leyendo _Lolita_. Alfred menciona que es una novela no apta para los "lectores rápidos". Evidentemente, no iba a poder escribir algo basado en _Lolita_ para **Any** , sin embargo, sí que quería hacerlo (modestamente, claro está). Básicamente, la razón por la que pude escribir algo de _Lolita_ fue porque ésta es también la novela favorita de Lana del Rey, cuyas referencias abundan en varias de sus canciones.

La relación entre las tres cosas (Vikturio, Lana del Rey, y Lolita) es fácil. Aunque cada escritor y fan puede manejar a los rusos como quiera, la diferencia de edad entre ambos y la relación vertical de experto/mentor e inexperto/aprendiz es un constante pues viene del canon. Lana (especialmente desde _Born to Die_ hasta _Ultraviolence)_ suele interpretar canciones de chicas jóvenes a la vez inocentes y a la vez rebeldes (ehem, ¡Yuri totalmente!) que salen con hombres mayores y ricos (¡ehem! ¡ehem! *guiño*). Y, por su parte, en _Lolita_ se narra la historia de un hombre mayor y su interés romántico/sexual por una niña de doce años que es poéticamente hermosa así como encantadora. Encajan perfectamente, y este bonito rompecabezas se hubiese roto en mil pedazos si, por ejemplo, hubiese tratado de escribir Viktuuri u Otayuri (cosa que jamás pasará).

Me fui por el camino de Del Rey porque sus canciones en realidad me gustan _mucho_. Elegí "Off to the Races" porque es maravillosa. Escúchenla y no me digan que no queda perfecto con Viktor y Yuri, además de que muestra una historia bien desarrollada y con muchas referencias a _Lolita_ (más allá del "light of his life, fire of his loins" que ya de por sí es hermoso) _._ Mi amiga **Altaria** me recomendó el sitio web _**Genius**_ que brinda un análisis completode canciones (no necesitarán buscar más interpretaciones malas en YouTube u otros sitios cutres, _**Genius**_ , página ganadora, es una gran opción). Les recomiendo mucho escucharla, además de que es muy buena, yo la he reproducido en _loop_ infinito mientras escribía y no me cansó. En"Off to the Races" la protagonista femenina sale con un hombre mayor, presuntamente vendedor de drogas, que la saca de la cárcel y la agasaja incondicionalmente en todos los lujos y excesos que tanto le gustan, esta chica es de hecho demasiado jóven, pero demasiado lista pues muestra un tono maduro al narrar su historia, pero uno infantil y azucarado para pedirle cosas a su _daddy_ (los tonos que alcanza Lana para esto son _geniales_ , logra ese exacto de niñita mimada).

En general esa es la idea con base en la cual desarrollé el fic (que, evidentemente, siguió su propio camino) aunque debo decir que otras canciones que me sirvieron de inspiración fueron "Lolita" (jo), "National Anthem", "Burning Desire" y "Blue Jeans". Incorporo también referencias directas a la primera parte de la _Lolita_ de Nabokov.

En cuanto termine de leer y de releer la novela, me gustaría escribirle —ahora sí— ese fic basado en _Lolita_ a **Any**.

Finalmente, tengo que recalcar (casi obligatoriamente) que **esta historia es una obra de** _ **ficción**_ : **incluso la voz que narra** y que identifico al final para dar a entender por qué no narré desde un Yuri o un Viktor en primera persona es también un **ente ficticio independientemente de cómo se llame**.

 **.**

 **.**

Perdón por escribir tanto, quería mencionar algunas cosas respecto al fic. Tan sólo me queda comentar que si esta entrega ha tardado tanto (cayendo en lo maleducado) es porque la he pasado mal estos meses. Cuando fue el Amigo Invisible, estuve gestionando y traduje en dos noches dos fics (el de Angélica y el de Dom) por lo que me retrasé un pelín con el mío. Aclaro que fue mi culpa y sólo mi culpa. El problema fue que lo que iba a ser un atraso de dos días se volvió uno de casi dos meses. Inició con la complejidad de _Lolita_ (tenía rato que no me metía con una obra que me resultase tan difícil) y se siguió alargando por una serie de problemas personales y familiares algo serios. Así que una disculpa sincera, la jodí feo y me costó sacar el fic. En verdad, lo siento muchísimo. Prometo esforzarme para que una situación así no vuelva a ocurrir

Espero que la historia les haya gustado (especialmente a Any). Y aunque me costó (más por todos los problemas por los que pasé mientras escribía), al final me gustó. Además del fic inspirado en _Lolita_ que me gustaría hacer, también me quedé con ganas de expandir este one-shot a un Mafia!AU con más capítulos que narren las vidas de los otros personajes. Lo pensaré ;)

Pues eso, muchísimas gracias a quienes se tomen la molestia de leer. Y quizá es tarde, pero como aún estamos en febrero, les deseo de corazón que tengan un próspero 2018 y que todas sus metas se cumplan.

Estoy saliendo de la enfermedad y de la confusión, así que para cualquier cosa que deseen, les prometo que ya estaré ahí para ustedes.

Un abrazo cariñoso y mis mejores deseos.

¡Los quiero mucho!

 _ **Apailana***_


End file.
